Andrew (BoB)
Andrew is one of the Death Bracelets that appears in Battle of Bracelets Series. He is one of the most powerful enemies that first appears in Battle of Bracelets: The Cursed Death. He wears the Death North Bracelet and he is the North Sage, the controller of the North Oracle who watches the prisoner of that Oracle, Coco. He is also considered one of the ten most powerful Death Bracelets. His main weapon is the Laser Bow and the Laser Arrows. He can create the arrows thanks to electricity or light. Depending on the color of the laser, they can have a fiery effect if it's red, an electric power if it's yellow or a freezing one if it's blue. His main ability is Laser Form. He can become a laser or even control them. He is invulnerable to any element but he can be controlled by a magnetic field. He's based on the user . Games Appearances Battle of Bracelets Series He first appears in Battle of Bracelets: The Cursed Death as the Death North Bracelet, one of the new enemies of the game. He's playable in all the modes except the Story Mode. Andrew is unlocked after defeating him in the North Oracle. He doesn't appear in the Story Mode until the player arrives to the North Oracle. He's the boss that waits for the player. Andrew also watches Coco, who is his prisoner. He will appear again in Hades Link, that is actually next to the Oracle from where he is sage. He will control also the little route that connects the North Oracle with the Hades Gate. He won't fight many Golden and Dark Bracelets there, but he will against Alange, Will, Elise and Areusa. Andrew won't make an important role from then, but when a Golden Bracelets find the secret room in Aquarius Palace, he will have something to do, stop them. He will also watch the journey of the Golden Bracelets along the Zodiacal Challenge, to avoid excessive problems, but it's useless because they arrive to Hades Grand Palace. He will help Pandora when they arrive to the entrance bridge. After the Hades war, he will decide, as other Death Bracelets, to leave the Hades for a years to know the Alive World. Personality Andrew is a quite obscure person. He is usually a loner, but he often has extroverted moments. He is intelligent and watch peacefully whatever surrounds him. All the calm that he needs will be used to meditate and think of new strategies and kind of attacks. In battle, he changes at all, it's a person that can't be calmed, despite he tries to use new any kind of new things that he has thought during his relax time. Andrew has also to know where he is fighting to use the space as other weapon. That's why he wouldn't like fighting out of the North Oracle. He is also considered the most brave of the sages of the Hades, although there isn't much difference of them. He has some friends in the Hades, above all, they are the rest of sages, Arend and Mason. It's considered that he has several arguments with Crane. He's also friend of Jairo. Apart from that, he admires the trio of Death Judges, Rhadamanthys the first. He has frictions with most of the Zodiac Challengers. He hates most of the Golden Bracelets. He hates people who betrays Hades. He would like to be a Hades Judge. Attacks, Power and Abilities Attacks Abilities Main Abilities *'Laser Form' *'Rainbow Attack' Main Weapons *'Laser Bow '''and '''Laser Arrows' Trivia *Andrew is one of the Death Bracelets of Terreal Rank (2nd highest rank). Gallery AndrewBoB.png|Andrew AndrewBoB4.png|Andrew in BoB 4 Category:Fan Characters Category:Males Category:Teenagers Category:Death Bracelets Category:Bracelets Category:Humans Category:Undead Category:Enemies Category:Rivals Category:Bosses Category:Playable Characters Category:Battle of Bracelets Category:Warriors Category:Alange's Characters Category:Alange's Things Category:Original Articles Category:Original Characters